Un semblant de chaleur dans ce monde de glaces
by Flyremoon
Summary: Satsuki est partie, la base est en ruines. C'est alors que Tsumugu passe et voit son chef en train d'observer les décombres... Yaoi OS.


La base était totalement dévastée. Je marchais sur les derniers débris jusqu'à ce que je l'aperçoive. Ses cheveux bleus n'étaient que trop repérables. Je soupirai tout en allumant une cigarette, en soufflant les premières fumées avant de me diriger vers lui. On venait juste de finir cette première guerre et on avait enfin un petit laps de temps libre. Je pu voir son sourire s'intensifier lorsque je m'approchais de lui, ce sourire qui m'a toujours plu, au fond.

« On a eu chaud, hein, Tsumugu-kun ? »

Je hochais la tête tout en l'observant. Une bonne partie de la base avait beau être détruite, l'académie Honnôji n'avait pas eu le temps de tout raser. Mon regard balaya la salle avant de se reposer sur le corps dénudé de cet exhibitionniste.

« Ça fait du bien de te revoir parmi nous. Bien que ça nous a permis d'avoir des vacances. »

Je tirais sur ma cigarette alors qu'il me regardait, son regard toujours aussi vif, sûr de lui, profond. Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais pu savoir comment mon énervement envers sa propre personne pouvait se transformer en une passion dévorante. C'est comme s'il me dévorait de l'intérieur, son être me rongeant comme un kamui le ferait à son porteur, totalement fou.

Personne ne se trouvait autour de nous. Aucun bruit, si ce n'était qu'un rocher qui tomberait parmi les décombres. Ma main se rapprochait de son épaule, jusqu'à ce que je le retourne, ôte ma cigarette de mes lèvres et ne les poses sur les siennes. Ce touché m'avait manqué depuis le temps qu'il était partit remplir sa mission. Son contact aussi d'ailleurs. La main qu'il avait posée sur ma nuque avait réussit à me faire frémir, à faire ronronner mon corps et l'excitation qui s'éveillait lentement. Le cylindre de papier tomba au sol, les quelques braises flamboyantes s'éternisant par manque de souffle, manque de vent et la dernière flamme s'éteignit dans la pénombre, la fraîcheur de cet endroit commençant à nous caresser la peau.

« Yare, yare, je ne te pensais plus aussi entreprenant...

Tais-toi un peu.

Tu es donc venu rembourser le reste de ta dette ?

Qui sait. »

Nos lèvres se croisèrent une fois de plus, le froid se mettant à disparaître au fur et à mesure des frottements. Je fermais les yeux pour laisser mes doigts courir sur sa peau, ses muscles fins et cette carrure parfaite qui le rendait si beau. Cet homme était aussi insupportable que bandant.

Je ne tarda pas à défaire la ceinture qui le cachait de sa nudité, un sourire satisfait venant prendre place sur mon visage lorsque je senti cette érection naissante entre mes doigts.

« Et toi tu t'excites bien vite... Que ferais-tu si je te laissais en plan, là, maintenant ?

Mh. Tu ne me laisseras pas de toute façon. Je suis bien trop beau pour ça. Non ?

Fais gaffe à c'que tu dis, la prochaine fois je n'hésiterais pas à te laisser dans ton coin avec pour seule amie, ta main droite.

Et pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

Son sourire faisait monter ma rage, bien que j'avais terriblement envie de lui sauter dessus dès la première occasion. Ma main resserrait sa prise au niveau de son entrejambe, lui arrachant un soupire d'aise et de frustration.

« Parce que là, maintenant, je ne dépends plus de moi même. »

Je sentais sa force se regrouper sur sa main qui était posée sur mon épaule, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant au rythme de ma main. Mon souffle caressait la peau de sa nuque, ma langue venant goûter à ce met salé et pourtant si doux, descendant jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne un bouton de chair, jouant avec un instant. Mon regard s'animait à nouveau, observant la charmante créature que j'avais en face de moi. Je pouvais le voir mordre sa lèvre inférieure alors que son regard brillant se posait sur moi, des rougeurs naissantes sur le haut de ses joues. C'était réellement facile, trop facile de parvenir à mes fins.

Je repris ma route vers le fruit de mes désirs, ma main caressant doucement la base pendant que l'extrémité de ma langue caressait la chair palpitante, chaude et tendue. Je le narguais, ainsi pendant une bonne minute avant d'enfin prendre sa virilité en bouche. Mes oreilles étaient toutes ouïes, la voix de cet homme me rendant totalement fou. Je l'enfonçais plus profondément, avant de ressortir le taquiner pour mieux replonger sur ma proie.

« Je... Putain... Tsumu-... Kh. »

Décidant qu'il ne se laisse pas aller de suite, je me retira, me redressant tout en enlevant à mon tour, les dernières parcelles de tissu qui me cachaient de ma nudité, enlevant donc la ceinture qui me gênait dans mes mouvements.

« Pas maintenant. At-... Qu'est-ce que t-... »

Je fus alors coupé et surprit à la fois lorsque je le vis descendre à son tour, sourire et enfoncer sans plus attendre ma colonne de chair entre ses lèvres. Bon dieu, putain, ce type était un dieu. Je ne peux mentir en disant que ça n'était pas ce que je voulais. Bon, ouais, j'avais peut être juste envie de le prendre et de le retourner dans tous les sens mais... Seigneur dieu que c'était bon. J'aimais peut être pas qu'on me gêne dans ce que je fais mais je ne peux passer à côté de ça. Surtout ÇA. Ce type me connaissait comme sa poche, et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que son regard en disait long, me foudroyant ainsi, à genoux avec ses mains qui caressaient toutes parcelles de peau, mon anatomie disparaissant à nouveau dans sa cavité buccale.

Mon souffle chavirait en fonction de ses actions, mes jambes s'affaissant à cause de ses caresses... Jusqu'à ce que ses mains s'en allèrent trop loin, me faisant réagir. Je répliqua donc à ma manière, le plaquant au sol de ma main droite, son sourire narquois me faisant vibrer.

« Monsieur n'aime toujours pas qu'on le taquine à cet endroit ? »

Je ne répondit que par un « tss » agacé, pestant entre mes dents avant de retourner l'embrasser, sentant son poids me renverser pour qu'il revienne par dessus moi, son corps me surplombant à merveille. Les sourcils froncés, les muscles tendus, j'étais prêt à me défendre au cas où il tenterait quelque chose... Jusqu'à ce que j'eus la première place au premier rang afin de l'observer s'écarter les fesses et de plonger droit sur ma virilité, m'arrachant un soupir de pur plaisir, mes muscles se raidissant dès qu'il fondit dessus. Je pouvais sentir son anneau de chair se rétracter autour de mon membre, son orifice se faisant bien étroit depuis la dernière fois.

« Ah. Putain... J'avais oublié qu'elle était aussi grosse.

Et j'avais oublié à quel point tu étais serré. »

Son sourire disparaissait, fronçant les sourcils. J'avais réussi à l'énerver. Fier de moi, je souris. Sauf que bien sûr, ça ne plaisait pas à Mikisugi-sensei. Son corps se leva et il se laissa retomber lourdement, m'arrachant un nouveau soupir, mes hanches se mettant à bouger. Nos regards se croisaient, balayaient nos corps ruisselants de sueur, nos plaisirs se mélangeant.

Je l'accompagnait dans ses mouvements, mes mains agrippant son postérieur pour y asséner des coups plus profonds, bien que pas assez selon moi. Son état s'aggravait de plus en plus, même si la douleur était présente, il était assez excité pour y faire abstraction. C'est donc dans un élan de fougue que je le fis rouler sous moi, lui lançant un regard amusé pour ensuite donner le coup de reins qui allait changer la tournure des choses. J'étais fier de moi, vu que j'avais tapé en plein dans le mile. Ses yeux étaient clos, le dos de sa main contre sa bouche et son torse se soulevant à des rythmes saccadés. Ce pervers avait réellement le don de me faire fondre, de me rendre fou. Mes hanches se mirent à bouger toutes seules, allant et venant en lui, cherchant toujours plus profondément, toujours plus fortement. Mes soupirs se mêlaient aux siens, envahissant la pièce. La fraîcheur n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, les bouffées de chaleur et la canicule étant en train de nous dévorer sur place.

Je laissais à nouveau mes lèvres fondre sur les siennes, pendant que ma main se logea sur sa virilité, le faisant gémir de plus belle.

« Tsumu... Gu... A-aah. A-Arrête... Va moins v- Ah ! »

Son corps s'était à nouveau tendu, ayant réagit à un coup un peu trop puissant apparemment, vu que je pouvais sentir son membre un peu plus humidifié.

Nous étions tous les deux proches de la jouissance, nos souffles s'entremêlant, nos corps se frottant l'un contre l'autre. Je senti alors sa main s'agripper à mes cheveux, passant près de mon oreille pendant qu'il me susurrait tout contre.

« Je... Je vais bientôt.. Mhnhah... »

J'agrippais alors un côté de ses hanches pour y asséner des plus gros coups, plus longs, sortant presque de son orifice pour rentrer à nouveau. Il croisa mon regard, je fis de même et c'est en le sentant se crisper que je le suivi dans un râle de bien être, avant de chercher à reprendre mon souffle qui déraillait complètement.

Je sortais de lui pour ensuite m'affaler à ses côtés, le sol frais ne me faisant pas de tord. Il me sourit un instant avant de se redresser à demi, replaçant une partie de ses cheveux vers l'arrière.

« J'avais aussi oublié que tu étais vraiment une bête.

Ah ? Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, dans ce cas. »

« RYUKO-CHAN. RYUKO-CHAAAN ! »

Une Mako sauvage apparaissait sur un bord de la pièce, avant de se ruer sur son amie qui marchait et qui... Évita l'assaut sans aucune difficulté.

« Mh ? Qu'est-ce qui a ?

RYUKO-CHAN. MIKISUGI-SENSEI EST UNE FILLE.

… Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Il était totalement nu avec le type aux aiguilles, et ils poussaient des cris bizarres, du coup vu que Mikisugi-sensei était en dessous et qu'ils s'embrassaient, bah c'est une fille ! Je savais pas ! Ryuko-chan, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Hein ? Parle moi vite ça serait déjà une bonne chose. »

La jeune fille étourdie et totalement perturbée par cette … sois disant « nouvelle » tourna son regard vers son ancien professeur, accompagné de son « amant » caché.

« Mikisugi-sensei ! Vous m'avez caché que vous étiez une fille !

… Je ne suis pas une fille je suis un nud-

Mako-chan, arrête de sortir ce genre de conneries.

Neeeh. Je dis pas de conneries, je l'ai vu avec le type louche là ! »

Les rougeurs s'appliquèrent directement sur le visage de l'ancien professeur, alors que son compagnon ne pu qu'exprimer un rictus amusé, passant près de Mako qui essayait en vain de convaincre Ryuko.

« Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que vu ce qu'il a entre les jambes, ça peut pas en être une. »

Le bleuté allait réprimer, avant de croiser le regard de ses anciennes élèves et de râler entre ses dents, passant à côté d'elles deux pour rejoindre Tsumugu.

Ryuko regarda son uniforme qui n'avait apparemment rien suivi, avant d'en déduire une chose.

« Parce qu'en plus d'être nu, il serait homosexuel ? Au moins je suis sûre de ne rien craindre de ce pervers.

Ryuko-chan ? T'as compris quelque chose ?

Non, t'inquiète pas avec ça va. Aller, viens.

Okay ! »

Voilà voilà, minna c :

J'ai totalement accroché à ce couple et je souhaitais vraiment faire une fanfiction sur eux, bien que bon... Je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée d'où le faire, comment ça, surtout que je ne préfère pas faire de fanfiction à plusieurs chapitres.. Je me lasserais et ne posterais pas la suite.

Les personnages ne viennent forcément pas de moi, viennent de Kill la Kill et j'espère avoir pour le mieux du monde, respecté les caractères.

Je voulais à tout prit mettre Mikisugi mal à l'aise, du fait que j'adore ce personnage, il est réellement trop attachant D :

Si l'inspiration me revient, j'espère en faire d'autres, de fanfictions, ou peut être retourner un peu sur du ZoSan.

Je vous laisse donc, en espérant que vous auriez apprécié mon OS. Je m'excuse d'avantage pour les fautes et les phrases peut être mal formulées, mais ça fait réellement longtemps que je n'ai plus écrit autant...

Enjoy donc, j'arrête mon pavé et vous dit à la prochaine, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews afin de donner votre avis c :


End file.
